ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Baldanders
franchise.]] Baldanders is a dog in knight's armor, and one of the recurring characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Feli's own pet dog, and is really extremely strong than ever. He is voiced by series' developer Joe Horne. Biography Feli accidently summoned him with one of her spells and he stuck with her ever since. Feli sometimes either addresses him as "Baldanders" or just simply "Bal". Baldanders does not like Lemres because he is afraid of Lemres hurting her in some way. His birthday is November 23rd. History Balanders is best known for doing a lot of things around here. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Baldanders's Story Baldanders's story in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. Ocean Prince His first opponent is Ocean Prince, who begins to speculate that Baldanders is hungry and that he might try to eat him. He discards that thought, thinking of it as unwarranted paranoia, choosing to instead make his "usual address". He allows Baldanders to be his servant, offering free meals, shelter, and naps if he accepts, in hopes that he'll never be hungry again. Baldanders responds in defiance. Amitie His second opponent is Amitie, who notices that Baldanders looks very somber. He continues to whine as Amitie wonders what could be the cause. She guesses that Baldanders has no one to play with, making him angry. Amitie interprets his hisses as a positive response before he becomes agitated. Rider His third opponent is Rider, who starts off by asking Baldanders if he liked Feli the most. After he agrees, Rider further asks him if he liked anyone after her. She doesn't understand his response, though, and instead asks if he likes her. Rider takes his reply as a yes and says that she wants a big friend. Nasu Grave His fourth opponent is Nasu Grave. He comments that Baldanders looks dangerous and accuses him of trying to bring his guard down when he whines. Nasu is then struck with the idea that if he beats Baldanders, he'll get more respect. Lemres His fifth opponent is Lemres, who he immediately greets with hostility. Lemres attempts to calm him down, but to no avail. Lemres brings up the tournament, saying that everyone's schedule is different and that it's not that people don't like him anymore and thus don't play with him after school as usual. He goes on to say it's the same thing with Feli--after the tournament ends, Baldanders can go back to his usual playtime, although he might have already known that, as he joined the tournament rather than waited for it to end. This angers Baldanders, making it a correct guess. Ms. Accord His sixth opponent is Ms. Accord. She, remembering that Baldanders likes flowers, asks him to be the school's flower keeper. However, he declines the offer. He gets mad, to which Popoi comments that he's angry because Accord guessed right, and calls him cute right after. Feli His seventh opponent is Feli. She asks if he took part in this tournament to see her. Baldanders excitedly answers, but Feli demotes his true motives as ulterior. She knows Bal came to attend the tournament to grant his wish. Feli reads Baldanders's mind and finds his wish, to which she reacts in shock. The wish apparently comes in-between Lemres and Feli, which Feli calls "a foul act of treachery". Zoh Daimaoh His eighth and final opponent is Zoh Daimaoh, who notices Baldanders is in pain, but doesn't understand dog speak. Having no idea of what Baldanders wants, Zoh Daimaoh grows irritated and frustrated. He quickly becomes overwhelmed by not being able to understand him before starting their match. When Baldanders begins to make his wish, Feli interrupts and orders him to change his wish to her and Lemres's happiness. Popoi interjects, stating that the medal can only grant one wish and prompts Baldanders to wish for either Feli's or Lemres's happiness. Presumably, he wishes for Feli's happiness. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Aliens